IS Three a Crowd?
by 2sexxy
Summary: Magnus sees a girl in a nightclub and wonders if three is a crowd.
1. Chapter 1

**Is Three Too Many?**

**Ok so normally I don't like it when people try to pair Alec with a girl or god forbid Magnus with a girl but I had this idea and I want to see if y'all like it. So review, let me know if you want more, it's not like it's going stop me if you say you don't but still I want to know what you guys think.**

Magnus danced his way from the bar to the couch that he and his boyfriend were occupying. He was just about there when he saw a flash of purple that caught his eye. Turning his head he saw a sight that took his breath away. Magnus was an appreciator of beauty but this was much more.

The purple happened to be a skin-tight, barely-legal dress that clung to the body of a woman whose beauty rivaled that of anything he had ever seen. Well, almost everything.

"Alec," Magnus whispered to himself, "you have Alec." He tore his gaze away from the young beauty that swayed with the beat and continued to move toward Alec. He met his boyfriend's gaze and his heart skipped a beat. God, what those blue eyes did to him. He plopped down next to his black-haired beauty and handed him his drink. "Hey sexy." He whispered seductively into Alec's ear before nibbling at the lobe. Magnus felt a shiver run through the shadowhunter's body and knew he was probably blushing.

"Magnus, if you keep that up we are gonna have to leave, and we just got here." Alec pouted, ever since Magnus had introduced him to nightclubs he'd fallen in love with them. The loud music, the inability to recognize most people, he felt safe here, life he could be himself.

"Well," announced Magnus, "I'm going to dance." That was the one thing Alec wouldn't do. He sat on the couch and nursed his drink watching his boyfriend sensually twist in and out of the mass of bodies. But in the corner of his eye a certain body wrapped in purple caught his attention. Shifting his focus, his found its way to the stunning creature.

Rosy skin covered her and dark auburn hair framed a heart-shaped face that sported two luminescent hazel eyes that seemed to see right through you. Below that luscious, pink lips mouthed the word to the song that played. Large soft-looking breasts bounced as she swayed to the rhythm as long, endless even, legs carried her through the crowd as she made her way to the bar.

Alec jerked in his seat, what the hell? Did he seriously just look at a woman and like what he saw? Alec didn't know what to think. He'd never had feelings toward a girl before. Alec hurled himself out of his seat and onto the dance floor and into the arms of Magnus. Before the warlock could say anything Alec attached his lips firmly to Magnus' determined to erase that girl from his mind. "I want you to take me back to the apartment and fuck me for hours, until I can't see straight." He whispered into his lover's ear.

Magnus jerked his head back and looked at Alec, shock written all over his face. Not one to question his boyfriend he grasped his hand and towed the horny shadowhunter toward the door. Once outside they got in Magnus' z06 and sped off to their apartment.

They barely made it into the apartment when Magnus snapped his fingers and left them standing there naked. Alec attacked Magnus and they landed sprawled out on the couch. After a few minutes of kissing, sucking, and stroking Alec turned onto his stomach and thrust his ass into the air, looking back at Magnus expectantly. Magnus winked one blue shadowed eye and snapped some lube into his hand. Coating Alec's hole thoroughly he slowly began to stretch him out with his fingers.

Alec gasped and reveled in the pain, this is what he liked. Taking it up the ass. Getting fucked by cock. Not girls. He felt Magnus line his cock up with his hole and nearly cried with anticipation. The thick rod began to slowly enter him and he cried out in pleasure. "Yes!"

Magnus looked down at Alec's naked, sweaty body bucking beneath. As much as he tried to focus on his boyfriend, pale skin and hazel eyes kept creeping into his mind. He'd seen Alec looking at her with an interested gaze and wondered what he'd been thinking but before he could asked he'd been seduced right off the dance floor.

Magnus came back to the present and began thrusting hard into Alec making the younger boy keen at the sensation. He pulled out and flipped Alec over staring into his eyes as he thrust back in. This is what he liked. Pale white skin, blue eyes, and that adorable blush. Plus, Alec would have a heart attack if he knew that Magnus liked women too. Alec had just assumed that Magnus was always gay, which with all that glitter isn't so far-fetched.

He felt Alec clench around him and knew that he must be close. He reached down and began stoking the boy's painfully hard length. It took only a few jerks and Alec came all over their stomachs. Magnus spilled right after him and they collapsed into a heap, barely managing not to fall of the couch.

Magnus cleaned them up and carried Alec's exhausted body to bed even though the shadowhunter insisted he could walk. When he lay in bed that night willing himself to sleep, he began to wonder what It would be like having that girl in their bed. Would she be wanton and sexy, riding their cocks and screaming out in ecstasy? Or would she be quiet and innocent, letting out only small whimpers and sighs? More importantly, who would be fucking who? Would Alec be comfortable with her in the middle or would Magnus be there? Taking Alec's cock while fucking a gorgeous woman didn't sound so bad.

All of the possible scenarios played out in his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to just forget about her. He would have to tell Alec. But first he needed to find out if the boy was comfortable having three people in their bed. And he knew exactly how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Ok here's chapter 2. I will usually upload within a few days so keep checking back. And make sure to keep reviewing. No reviews = No story. The mysterious girl will be in the next chap. And we will learn more about her, so stay tuned! **

"Good morning, baby." Magnus half-sang half-spoke as Alec trudged into the kitchen. Alec did a double take, Magnus was never happy in the morning. Most of the time he barely even spoke, something was up. He looked at the table and noticed pancakes and judging by the dishes Magnus was putting away, that meant he'd actually cooked them.

"Good Morning," Alec started in a cautious tone, "Why are you so happy?" Magnus skipped, fucking skipped, over to Alec and kissed him slowly.

"I'm just glad I happen to have the sexiest boyfriend in the world." Magnus replied and began to fill up a plate for Alec. Compliments and breakfast? _He must want something _Alec thought. He decided to go along with it because whatever Magnus wanted would probably cost him something. Alec grabbed a plate and Magnus immediately began to fill it with food. Only after they were both situated and Alec started eating did Magnus start talking.

"So baby, um I've been thinking and I was wondering what you thought about threesomes." Alec nearly choked on his food. After a few minutes of coughing he looked up. It wasn't that he was shocked about the topic; it was the way Magnus just casually brought it up. Like it was a normal conversation to have at the breakfast table.

"Well, I've honestly never thought about it before. I guess I wouldn't mind, as long as the person didn't get in between us." Alec replied. Now that he thought about it, it didn't sound like a bad idea but he still wasn't sure what Magnus was thinking. "You mean like another guy, right?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean_ I_ wouldn't mind a girl but I don't want you to be uncomfortable." The girl from the club instantly popped into his head.

"Well, I've never been with a girl so, I wouldn't know what to do." Alec admitted, embarrassed.

"That's fine, how about we try it with a guy? Just to see if you like it?" Magnus asked.

"Ok." Alec said after a pause, how bad could it be?

The next night

"Oh FUCK!" Alec screamed into the room. He was currently being deep throated by his warlock boyfriend while getting a rim job from some nameless twink they'd picked up at a bar. Alec groaned and pushed his pelvis forward shoving his cock even deeper. God, this was a damn good idea. Magnus hummed around his rod and swallowed. Alec nearly came then and there. Suddenly both mouths were gone leaving him whimpering.

Magnus laid the twink down on the bed and handed Alec the lube. Alec squeezed a generous amount of liquid onto the boy's ass before pushing his first finger in knuckle deep. The boy whined in pleasure and Alec added a second. Once he'd finished prepping him, Alec lined his cock up and pushed it in slowly. The boy screamed when Alec bottomed out and Alec patted his blonde head softly while trailing soft kisses down his back.

Alec felt cool liquid dribble down his ass crack and shivered when two fingers began to press into his hole. He ground his teeth together when the third finger entered but was soon moaning in pleasure. "Magnus, fuck me." Alec begged and his lover quickly obliged. Lining up his cock Magnus started shoving his thick rod into Alec's tight hole.

"Ahh…" Magnus sighed when his cock could go no farther. Alec sat up pulling the younger boy with him and they became a rocking, grinding, moaning tangle of limbs. Magnus' thrusting caused Alec to move forward spearing his cock into the blonde twink.

"Oh YESSSS!" the boy screamed, Alec could tell he was close by the soft flesh that tightened on his dick milking him. He started thrusting faster, desperate to climax. He felt a familiar tightness in his abdomen and cried out when Magnus hit his prostate.

"Are you close baby?" Magnus whispered into his ear, lust thickening his voice. He started pounding into Alec even harder and the shadowhunter gasped, it felt so he wouldn't last much longer he reached under the blonde and stroked his cock. It wasn't long until the boy was gasping and bucking up against Alec's cock, shooting white ribbons of cum onto the yellow bed sheets. The boy's hole milking his rod sent him over the edge and Alec was shooting into the condom he wore.

Alec felt Magnus speed up and knew he must be close. Pulling off of his boyfriend's dick he pulled the twink over and pushed his head towards Magnus' rod. The boy began to eagerly suck Magnus' thick pole and Alec reached in to kiss his lover. Their tongues dueled and Magnus moaned at the attention being paid to his body. Alec's hands roamed up his chest plucking at his nipples while the blonde boy's fingers kneaded his ass cheeks.

Magnus tensed up and his back bowed. Alec pulled away and relished in the musical sound of Magnus' scream. Thick ropes of cum landed on the twink's waiting chest. Alec kissed Magnus once more before leaning down and cleaning the cum off of the young boy's muscled abdomen. Magnus lay back on the bed tired but satisfied and Alec cuddled up next to him nuzzling his neck. The young blonde smiled sweetly at them before dressing and leaving.

"That was amazing," Magnus said breaking the silence, "And you were so hot." Alec blushed and Magnus kissed him softly. "So, would it be so bad if he'd been a girl?"

"Magnus," Alec started his good mood vanished, "Why do you keep pushing this?" Alec crawled up and sprawled across his lover's chest. "Aren't I enough?"

Magnus sighed, "Oh course you're enough, I just- I don't know. Ever since I saw that girl in the club I haven't been able to get her out of my head."

Alec stared at the warlock clearly shocked, "You saw her too?" Magnus jumped up excitedly and crawled up next to Alec on the bed.

"So… What are you thinking?" Magnus hounded him excitedly. Alec sighed and looked away.

"I don't know, Magnus. I'm just not sure what I want. And what if she gets between us? What if-"

"Alec! Stop it, I love you and only you and no one will come between us, ok? If you don't want to then we won't." Alec noticed how crestfallen Magnus' face looked felt horrible. What was so bad about it? He wondered. She's just a girl. What's the worst that could happen?

"Ok, if you really want to. But, if things start getting out of hand, we end it. For good." Alec said finally. Magnus squealed with excitement. He jumped onto Alec's lap and kissed him repeatedly. Alec looked down at their laps and raised an eyebrow. Magnus smiled devilishly.

"I think I owe you one now." Magnus replied easying his hand down Alec's chest and grasped his member. Squeezing hard, he started stroking slowly.

"Y-y-yeah," Alec stuttered, "I think you do." He gasped and fell back on the bed, giving in to his warlock's ministrations.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been forever, stop whining at me and read! **

**As always, Cassie Clare owns everything, but I get Jess! *sigh***

Alec wasn't sure how these things worked exactly. How do you ask someone to have a threesome with you and your partner? Even thinking the question sounded ridiculous to him. It's not like you just walk up to someone and say, _Hey, you wanna have a threesome? _That would make for the most awkward conversation ever.

That's why he was glad Magnus was taking care of that part. He didn't care his lover said as long as he wasn't a part of that conversation. He nearly fell off of his barstool when only ten minutes later Magnus was leading the woman across the dance floor grinning like the devil himself. Alec panicked; this was it, no turning back.

"Alec, darling, meet Jess." Magnus started and Alec looked her over. Tonight she was wearing skin-tight leather pants and a flimsy white tank. Her hair was hung strait and her black lined, green eyes seemed to be glowing.

Alec reached out to shake her hand and Jess shocked him by jumping up and planting a kiss on his open lips. Rather than pull away, Alec wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close deepening the kiss. When they broke apart she smiled at him, "Nice to meet you." She whispered and they both laughed. Guilt then washed over Alec and he turned slowly to Magnus, expecting the worst.

Magnus' eyes were wide, but he smiled wantonly. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen." He practically moaned while sliding his arm around Alec's waist. "Why don't we go somewhere less public?" Magnus announced and steered them towards the door. The cool air sent a shiver down Alec's back when it reached his heated skin and suddenly he felt anxious. Could he do this? _Yes, you can_, he told himself, _stop worrying_.

The three of them strolled down the sidewalk toward the apartment, none of them aware that their live would be forever changed.

**I know the last line is really corny, but I had to do it. This chapter is really short and for that I promise to stay up tonight and write the sex-filled scene I know you're all waiting for. Don't worry it's coming! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
